


Carry You Away

by towardstheair



Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair





	Carry You Away

Kris is so nervous. The last time he had a first date it was with Katy. Even then it wasn't much of a first date they had been friends for years before she finally asked him out. That had been so comfortable and easy because he knew Katy so well. But this is weird and awkward, he feels like he should be doing something. Taking an interest in his surroundings or offering to help in the kitchen. It's not that he doesn't trust Adam. He does completely. He told Kris that the person was perfect for him, blonde, cute, available and genuinely one of the nicest people he had ever met. Kris believed him. Why wouldn't he?

 

The thing is. Tommy really is _so nice._ And cute, very blonde and very, very cute. But Kris has only spoken to Tommy about four times and on all occasions Kris got nervous and giggly because Tommy had this way of pulling you in and making you feel like a teenage girl. It's not that it's Tommy either. They have a lot in common, when Kris had finally got over himself and managed to have a conversation it had been easy and flowing. But something about this whole set up just seems off. This apartment does not look like the kind of place Tommy would live. All the walls are bare and there are no traces of any guitars or music collection whatsoever. 

 

Tommy shouts something from the kitchen and Kris thinks that really is his cue to go in there and ask if he needs help. He can't spend the whole night sitting there staring at blank walls. It's all open plan, but Kris has to walk through the living room, the dining room a long corridor just to find himself back at the kitchen. Tommy does look exceptionally good tonight. His hair is kind of messy and he is wearing a baggy black jumper underneath a bright pink apron. Kris suspects the apron belongs to whoever actually lives here. Tommy turns and obviously has no idea that Kris is standing there, so when he jumps the pan of boiling water he has in his hand slips and the water swishes up and covers the fingers on one of Tommy's hands.

 

“Shit.”

 

“I'm sorry...”

 

Kris rushes forward and grabs hold of Tommy's hands as delicately as he can. His mom told him about this before. Run it under cold water for a few minutes. Kris yanks Tommy along and turns on the facet and pushes Tommy's fingers under the flow of water. 

 

“Done this before?” Tommy smiles.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Tommy nods. “A little embarrassed and feeling slightly in over my head.”

 

“This isn't your apartment is it?”

 

Tommy shakes his head. “That obvious huh?”

 

“It's just not _you.”_

 

Tommy's body straightens up and he pulls his hand away. “It feels a lot better.”

 

“So, who lives here then?” Kris leans against the side board and watches Tommy move around the kitchen searching through cupboards.

 

“My sister. She's out of town and she said I could use her place. It's so much nicer than mine and...”

 

“I want to see where you live. You told me about your music collection I was looking forward to seeing it...”

 

“You remember me rambling at you that night? I thought you were bored you looked all glazed over and out of it.”

 

Kris shakes his head. “You were kind of distracting me.”

 

“You know when Adam suggested setting us up... I wasn't sure I mean I kind of thought you didn't like me. But he was pretty insistent.”

 

“Yeah, he can be really annoyingly observant.” 

 

Tommy switches off the oven and the hob and turns to Kris, untying the apron. “What do you say we go to my apartment and just restart this whole evening?”

 

–

 

It's a really beautiful night and they end up taking the long way round to get to Tommy's. It's less awkward out in the open air and Tommy is talking about a gig he went to last week and how amazing the band was. He gets really passionate when he talks about certain songs and Kris is glad he isn't the only person alive who gets this dorky when they discover a new band that they really love. He listens to Tommy talk and talk, smiling and stopping when Tommy does to act out some move the bassist did. Tommy jumps down from the wall and bumps into Kris.

 

“I've been monopolising the conversation haven't I?”

 

Kris smiles. “It's okay. I like hearing you talk like that. It reminds me why I agreed to this date in the first place.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because I like you. I like how passionate you are about music. It also doesn't hurt that you're cute.”

 

“I've kind of had a huge crush on you for the longest time. I thought I was doing a pretty good job of hiding it from Adam. But then... you remember the first time we met? Well Adam told me a few weeks before that we had that show coming up and apparently I was such a loser the whole time I knew I was going to meet you. I can't do subtle apparently.”

 

They walk in silence for a while; it's easy and comfortable. Every now and the Tommy points out places that he knows really well. They walk past a record store and a diner and they both start new stories off for Tommy. Tommy asks Kris about his tour, how it's going, what he is doing next. 

 

Kris can see the ice-cream stand in the distance and he nudges Tommy and points in it's direction. “How's those fingers?”

 

“Sore.”

 

Kris smiles and grabs Tommy's good hand. “Come on.”

 

It's like being a kid again, running down the street to get an ice-cream, it's sort of freeing in a weird way. Kris orders one scoop for himself and when Tommy looks at him completely mortified he orders three for Tommy. It turns out Tommy has a thing for ordering three random flavours and mixing them together. Strawberry, blueberry cheesecake and almond swirl, Kris thinks, should not be eaten together.

 

“Here... try some...” Tommy is dipping is finger into the mixture he calls ice-cream and holds it out for Kris.

 

“I can't eat it off the spoon?”

 

Tommy smirks. “That's no fun. Besides, you have no idea how good this feels against my finger right now.”

 

Kris licks his lips and leans forward, meeting Tommy's fingers half way. It's strange feeling the icy coldness of the ice cream and then the warmth of Tommy's finger. He lets it linger in his mouth for longer than necessary and looks up at Tommy. His eyes are wide and desperate. Kris feels highly amused and impressed with himself.

 

Kris lets Tommy's finger slip from his lips but just before Tommy can completely pull away, Kris kisses his fingertip slowly, his eyes never leaving Tommy's. “Does it feel better now?”

 

Tommy nods. “Much.”

 

As first dates go, it's not so bad.

 

 


End file.
